Stuck
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Glee kids find themselves stuck in Lima at a bad time. A zombie apocalypse. Does feature other couples/plots!
1. Had it in you

"He's still out there," Hiram whispered to his blissfully unaware family that were simply lounging around watching TV.

"Leroy," A voice warned, "It's a Friday night so it's probably that drunk down the street."

"No," The man insisted, "He's just standing there! Right in our front yard!"

"Daddy, if you're really that bothered then you should call the police. Let them handle it."

Leroy frowned at the still figure, almost certain he saw a flicker of movement. There wasn't anything in particular that was wrong with Ohio, but Lima was another story...the biggest problem being that it became clear after just a few weeks of living there that the neighbourhood wasn't used to accustoming gay folks. A few bricks through windows, words throw at them in the street, strange looks and various threats to prove the point. Since then both men had kept to themselves and made extra effort not to piss anybody off or give a reason for more hate to be pulled down on them. They were very proud of their relationship and the daughter that was made because of it, but Rachel had convinced them that safety was more important than pride.

"What if it's one of those homophobes?" Leroy snarled in defence. He didnt understand why his family weren't also concerned by the fact there was a stranger in their garden!

"So what if it is Leroy? What are you going to do about it?" Hiram cooed, his husband didn't have an aggressive bone in his body, despite his recent 'badass fighter' comments. When Leroy looked down with a hint of shame Hiram knew he had won, but was always quick to reassure his partner. "You don't have it in you hurt somebody Leroy. And that's why we love you. But Rachel is right, if you want me to call the police then I will."

Leroy sighed sadly and released his firm grip of the curtain. Happy when it fell to cover part of the window and effectively blocking the stranger from view. "No, it's fine. I'm probably just overreacting right?" he chuckled in amusement. It wasn't the first time he had made a mountain out of a mole hill and probably wouldn't be the last! "Maybe we should all just go to bed." it was more of a suggestion but became a plan when Rachel nodded and bounded up the stairs before giving a quick peck to her parents. Hiram smiled and turned off the TV. Leaving the table lamp as the only light source, he walked towards his husband and cupped his cheeks lovingly.

"Just out of curiously Leroy..what exactly would you have done?" He mocked, the man mumbled something that sounded like an insult before pushing him up the stairs, telling him that old men needed their sleep. Of course it lead to a tickle war between the men on the landing, Rachel couldn't help but smile when she heard a voice through the door begging for mercy and admitting defeat.

"You guys are dorks you know!" she called out from the comfy little spot on her bed. "Yeah goodnight Rachel, we love you too!" came the response in unison. Satisfied with the response, Rachel settled herself into her large bed and almost instantly was sucked into the darkness.

* * *

Brittany was a wriggler. It was decided and it was _very _annoying. Santana had trouble cementing herself as the 'big spoon' because Brittany didn't keep still for move than 3 seconds. The firm grip around her waist was getting increasingly slack and eventually broke after the tanned hand slipped from the pale body.

"Britt" she whined sleepily, her eyes still screwed shut. It was far to early to even be awake right now, almost criminal.

"Sorry," came the response in the dark room. "It's just.."

"Just what?" she yawned.

"Well, I heard something downstairs." Brittany's voice was laced with fear, it was 10 minutes ago she heard the distinct knocking of the front door, but at 4;39 in the morning it wasn't like she was ever going to leave the warm bed. Even if she wanted too, the vice like grip Santana had around her would have made it nearly impossible.

"It was probably my mom B. Now can we-" The sentence hadn't even finished when Brittany heard faint snoring from behind her.

"Santana! You're mom doesn't live here any more." Ugh. It was way to early to be talking! And Santana wasn't expecting Brittany to be this awake right now and secretly hoped she'd accept the answer and drop the whole thing.

"Well, maybe she came back." Santana nuzzled into blonde hair and curled up closer. Only to jump when her hand was slapped away.

"San! There is somebody down stairs and I'm not going to sleep until I know who."

Santana grunted in frustration and flicked off the covers, making sure to let out the least amount of warmth as possible. Just because she was about to enter Antarctica because of Brittany, she still wanted the girl to be as comfortable as possible. And just as expected, the floor was like ice and Santana began to doubt whether the money she was saving but turning off the heating in December was actually worth it, suddenly $50 didn't seem like so much.

"Don't forget the bat," A voice muttered from under the covers when a hand popped up from under it and pointed to the corner of the room before vanishing again.

Santana repeated what Brittany had said but it a mockingly and an unconvincing 'Brittany' voice, seeing how Brittany had now wrapped herself in the entire duvet, she was convinced that the blonde just wanted her out of the room.

She crept out of the room with a scowl plastered on her face, dragging the bat behind her, muttering about how tired she was and that Brittany was an awful person for making her do this. When her feet halted their movements, she was at the top of the stairs, peering down into the lounge. It was still dark despite the sun struggling to break through the windows. Maybe she could just tell Brittany she checked and then run back into the warmth? It was the perfect plan, she spun around with a proud smile and- _Thud. _Shit. That wasn't part of her plan! She thought maybe she was hearing things and stood in complete silence for what seemed like ages, although it was probably just seconds. Her heart rate began to even out and she almost sighed in relief, until she heard glass shatter and a grunt from her kitchen.

She raised the bat as thought she were playing baseball and sized up the stairs. _Now or never Lopez. Defend your girl_. She had a promise to herself that it was Brittany before her, and if she waited any longer, the stranger could be a danger to both of them. So, she didn't really have a choice. Her stairs were always outrageously loud and creaky, attention wasn't something she wanted to draw right now. She _had_ come to check there was nobody down there, but she didn't expect there to _actually_ be somebody down there!

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt get in the closet!" Blaine yelled in tears, the strain on his arms began to take its toll and despite them being as tense as he could get them, they were shaking.

Kurt stood there, crying hysterically. Blaine was pushing against the door with every ounce of muscle he had, although Kurt didn't have much, he still wanted to do something._ Anything! _But his feet became like weights and his sight was blurred from the tears. He could feel his heart pounding and it echoed throughout his entire head.

"Don't you think I've been in there enough if my life?" Kurt sobbed back seriously, glaring at the door that was being pounded on, looking as though it were seconds away from busting open and revealing the terror behind.

Blaine shook the sweat from his head and chuckled at his boyfriend. "You think now is the best time for jokes?" He spoke back playfully, his body still shaking as he pushed against the door.

"Good as any," Kurt shrugged back.

"Kurt," Blaine growled, "You're adorable. Now...seriously," he grunted in pain. "Please just get in the closet. You're dad...he's a- a pretty big guy. And I don't know how much longer I can do this." The strain became evident in Blaine's face that was reddening at a frightening speed, his arms quivering and legs buckling. They both knew that if that door opened, they were dead.

Kurt's feet finally lead him somewhere, but not to where Blaine had ordered him. His drawer had always been huge and particularly heavy, sometimes having a lot of clothes is a good thing, maybe even a life saver. Strength and muscle wasn't something Kurt possessed, but sometimes simply the will to live and determination is just as good. The thick oak drawers shuffled slightly towards the door. Blaine wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, maybe both.

"God, you're a genius Kurt. Come on! Push."

The words cut through Kurt's state of mind and brought him back to reality. His father had just attacked him, snarled and snapped his jaws at him, eventually chasing the boys into Kurt's bedroom after he came home from a late night shift at the garage.

"Blaine I can't do this! I'm not strong like you," The young boy sobbed and slumped to the floor.

"Kurt. Kurt please, you need to do this. Come on baby, you _can_ do it. You _need_ to do it." Kurt began to cry once more, it all happened so fast, one minuet they were fast asleep on the sofa, next thing they were trying to keep out a suddenly very angry Burt. "Please Kurt." It was Blaine's turn to cry. His body felt like jelly and he knew he only had seconds of strength left in him, thankfully those seconds were enough when with a loud grunt, and violent slam, Kurt had forced the drawers in front of the door just as Burt had finally overcome the curly-haired boy.

Both boys fell to the floor and leaned against their oak life saver. Not even the snarling outside and vicious pounding could stop their happy tears, a very sweaty Blaine and a teary Kurt sat there in silence. Trying to prevent the oncoming heart attack and think about what the fuck just happened.

"Always knew you had it in you Kurt, always knew." Blaine panted out before both boys chuckled tiredly.

* * *

**Trying to get over my writers block : Hence why I stopped writing for a little while, might be back! Might not. We'll just see what happens :) Review?**


	2. Breaking windows

Rachel always considered herself to be an early bird and often found herself up before the sun. Usually because she wanted to make sure everything she would possibly need for the day was somewhere on hand, but this time was different. She woke to hear her fathers shouting and various items smashing downstairs. Something was happening down there and it didn't sound good, her fathers weren't nasty people and they certainly weren't violent towards each other. So waking up to these unusual noises frightened her a little. Should she have gone downstairs? Probably. Her fathers were in some kind of trouble, but they had always told her not to be a hero. And safety before pride! So instead of going to the aid of the men, she lay there in silence. Chest heaving rapidly, every shaking breath she let out sounded like a giant gust of wind and she were almost certain that whatever was going on downstairs would be going on up the stairs very soon. Still, that didn't stop the huge amount of panic that took over when she heard the shuffling of feet just outside her door.

She had seen horror films, upstas the worst place to possibly be! But whatever was outside obviously didn't know exactly where she was. So she slowly pushed back the covers and gently pulled herself up from the bed, shoving her feet into her rabbit slippers beside the bed. The padding from the shoes would hopefully stop any potential noise from her wooden floor as she trekked across the room and into the bathroom. It took a while but she had finally convinced her dads to let her have a lock on the bathroom door, and as she clicked it shut, she had never been more grateful for it in her entire life.

Now, she was fairly safe. But for how long? How long would she stay there? What the hell was she going to do?! Burglaries weren't something Rachel was familiar with so it was fair to say that she was a little lost and to make matters worse, he cell phone was in her drawer next to her bed. _Fuck. _No way in hell was she going back out there and being so close to those people in her home that had probably hurt her fathers! She was in the bathroom, stuck. Her eyes desperately flew around the room in search of some inspiration or maybe an angel that would just carry her out. A bath, toilet, sink, and a cabinet filled with all kinds of weird vitamin tablets that Rachel shoves into her body. Help would come, she wasn't sure when she wasn't even sure what time it was! But from the light coming in from the window..._the window!_ Perfect! Rachel was getting to get out of her 2 story house...through the window. No she wasn't! Of course she was talented, but scaling a building wasn't something she had any experience in and she knew that she didn't have a death wish. Still, there'd be no harm in taking a look, just for curiousity. She closed the toilet seat lid and stepped onto it, leaning slightly to the left and forced the small window open. The drop was huge, of course it was because her day was getting better and better.

Peering out she did however she something that might just save her life. _Finn. _The boy was rocking back and forth on his heels a few yards from her front door, she had specifically told him to come in round the back so they could practice their song for Glee club, but of course Finn didn't listen to that part. And right now she were damn glad about it.

"Finn," she hissed quietly, but he continued to rock cluelessly. Had her really not seen or heard the commotion going on inside the house?! Either way, she needed to get his attention and calling out for him would only increase the attention of those in the house.

After a little _'smack' _and Finn launching himself round to investigate, he noticed Rachel waving her arms out of the window and quickly stood directly underneath. "Did you just throw vitamins at me?"

"Yes," she growled back. "Because obviously you're not taking enough or you would have heard me calling you!" Even in times of need, Rachel Berry still had to point out flaws.

"...Rach, are you going to let me in? Or are we doing some kind of Romeo and Juliet scene?" Finn asked whilst scratching the back of his head.

"First of all, they were on a balcony Finn. Listen, there's somebody in my house," she whispered. The young boy frowned a little and looked at the front door, it didn't look like anything had happened. If there was somebody there, it didn't look like it anymore. Maybe there wasn't? It had been a good 15 minuets since she heard the trouble downstairs, and it wasn't like she had gone to check. They were probably gone and Rachel had even convinced herself out that...until she heard grunt from outside her bathroom door followed by a slight thud. She screamed. What? She's a screamer! The noise only seemed to encourage the person on the other side and the thudding became harder and faster, grunting louder and louder. Now there was no choice, she was going to have to jump out of the window.

"Finn.. catch me!" She panted, trying to squeeze herself through the window. The boy didn't really have a chance to respond because when he looked up, Rachel was practically hanging on by her fingertips. He had to catch her! Or she'd be facing a few broken bones.

* * *

Santana had oficially taken on the role of a ninja, well..she thought she had anyway. She mastered the stairs, and even crept up to the kitchen door. Bat at the ready, any doubts she had were blown out of the window when she heard whispering and thudding coming from inside. Charge in there and pound? Call them out?..knock? She had so many options! Of course she was going to beat the crap out of anybody that dared to enter her house without her permission, but how would she start?

When the footsteps sounded like they were getting louder and a shadow was being cast underneath the door, Santana pushed herself tight against the wall and waited. The wait didn't last long, and after a few minutes she heard the door being pulled open as the light from the kitchen burst through to light up the living room.

After a few more seconds, a figure shuffled out. Santana's heart rate steadied and time itself seemed to slow a little, she was ready to kick ass and she was ready to do it right now! With a huge amount of force she swung her slick baseball bat right into the skull of the intruder. The attack was so sudden and probably painful that the person fell to the ground almost instantly without even making a sound. She was sure the person wasnt dead, yes it was a big hurt and would have hurt like hell, but not enough to kill somebody! Just a minor concussion maybe.

"What the fu-" Another voice shouted from behind, Santana almost pooped herself and swung herself round to find the last person she would ever want to see in her house.

"Rachel what the fuck are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing! You could have killed him Santana!" Rachel rushed to the injured figures side and gently shook. Finn.

"Oh no, what a shame that'd be," Santana spoke in a monotone voice. It actually made her feel a little better knowing she had just hit Finn, if she had known then she probably would have hit a little harder. Nevertheless, seeing the boy knocked out on the floor with a dribble of blood from his head made her feel awesome. "Do you often break in to people homes Rachel or is this the first? I should call the cops becau-"

"I already tried calling the cops Santana."

"Yeah? Were you going to report yours and Finns illegal activities?"

"Not quite, I was trying to report my own."

Santana lowered the bat and glared at her neighbour. It wasn't like Rachel to go around doing all illegal shit. So there must have been a reason they broke her kitchen window and climbed into her house, she wasn't sure she really cared..Berrys problems were usually all complicated and involved Quinn or Finn, but this time seemed different. This time seemed serious.

* * *

**Alrighty, there it is. I know they're short, but I'm never able to write big chapters! No Klaine this time I know :/ I'm not usually a fan of them, but I had to put them it :) anybody else that should be in? :D Review?**

**Also, to the anon from the last chapter: I always imagined as Santana the protector so I just figured it more suitable :) I'm not going to be the person that makes Brittany all childish and whatnot and probably will at some point make give her more badass potential than Santana! **


	3. Fuck

"Oh my god," Santana sighed once Rachel had finally finished the worlds longest story about anything in the history of ever. The Jewish girl smiled a little upon seeing Santana's tan hand raise to squeeze the bridge of her nose and felt quite happy with her story telling skills as she made Santana feel the fear!

"It's Lima Berry! You're house got robbed. It's nothing. What do you expect?!" Santana growled in frustration at Rachel overreacting. Lima was hardly the top class neighbourhood! Robberies, theft and even assault were fairly common! But it had to be Rachel Berry to jump out of a window, scale a building and break into another house to add drama to an ordinary story.

"Well don't say it like that! I've never been robbed before Santana! And..and I think my dads are hurt."

"Well didn't you go check?"

"What? Go downstairs?! Downstairs to where those monstrous people invaded my home? No! And that's why I came to you.."

"I'm not following," Santana frowned.

"Well, you're pretty badass right Lopez?" Santana smiled proudly and decided to drop the fact she had just used a nickname for her. "And since your dad is a doctor and 911 is blocked. I thought that maybe you'd know what to do..if they are hurt."

"Whoa whoa! Hold up there hobbit, you know I'll kick the ass of whatever is in your house. But I'm not a doctor!"

"Santana..please." Rachel pleaded much to the annoyance of the angry girl.

"Agh! Fine! Fine. But he," she gave Finn, who was still very much incapacitated a slight kick in the rib, "Is staying here. And go fix my window! I'm not leaving B by herself when there's a robber out there with an open window."

"How am I supposed to fi-"

"Don't care," Santana interrupted. "But I'm not leaving until you do. So, i'm going to get dressed= and you're going to fix my window. Got it?"

Rachel threw a slight hissy fit before stomping like a child back into the kitchen and began to stack various heavy items and appliances in front of the broken window.

Santana felt a little honoured at being chosen for the official role of 'ass kicker' but pft! Obviously it would be her. She threw on a red hoodie and her long grey comfies, although they wouldn't be out in the cold long before they entered Rachel's house, she still wanted to keep all those muscles she was about to use warm, for extra pain.

Her converse shoes made little tapping noises as she strolled down the stairs and walked towards the front door.

"You ready Berry?"

After a couple of seconds, Rachel's head popped up from behind the kitchen door.

"Santana! What are you doing? We can't go the front way?"

"Well do you have another idea flash?" Santana sighed, it was clear she was going to have to go all James Bond because Rachel refused to simply stroll down the side walk 10 steps and entering the house next door.

"Oh you're kidding me right?!" Santana sighed dramatically whilst flinging her arms up. "I'm not climbing over a fence Rachel! I'm not."

"Its the only way to get in!"

"What? What, no! No it isnt! You have a perfectly fine front door!"

"That's what they'll be expecting!" Rachel yelled back. "You've got to do the unexpected. You know how the saying goes."

"I know how the saying goes Berry," Santana frowned, "But if we're going through the back because it's unexpected then won't they be expecting that because they're expecting the unexpected?!" Santana protest in anger.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana a little, "Just climb the fucking fence Santana!" Rachel never swore, and she certainly never swore at a particularly angry Latina, it was suicide! But when her fathers were in trouble and their potential life saver was right in front of them refusing to help, what was she supposed to do?

Santana would have happily kicked her ass right there and then, but seeing how scared the girl already was, she decided to let it drop...again.

"That's twice now Berry. You wanna watch that mouth of yours." She warned before sizing up the fence. "Why the hell is your fence about 8 foot high!"

"It was supposed to keep us safer," Rachel shrugged.

"Oh and look how well that worked." Santana replied sarcastically before lodging her foot ontop of one of the wooden panels.

It took a while, but eventually Santana hit the grass on the other side and flattened it a little, followed quickly afterwards by Rachel who practically fell arse over tit and landed face down. Santana sniggered to herself and set off towards the back door.

"Maybe wouldn't get robbed if you bothered to lock your doors," She stated bluntly as she effortlessly pushed open the flimsy broken door.

The door was quick to burst open and it was pretty obvious something bad had happened, the whole room was trashed. Clearly a struggle had gone on, the TV hung by a wire off the wall, the couches had huge tears through them and blood covered patches of the creme carpet. But the worst thing had to be the smell! It smelt like rotten milk, rotten eggs and everything that could possible rot with a hint of dog shit all mixed together just for giggles. But there were no bodies, and considering the amount of blood..that wasn't normal.

"Rachel..I don't think you wanna see this." Santana warned the girl and raised her hand in protest. The Jewish girl had just stepped onto the wooden patio and stopped as soon as Santana had ordered her to. She wasn't messing around, and she really didn't want to find out what that smell was. Santana however, she did.

"I'll be right back," Santana said quietly as she began to take small steps inside.

"No. No I changed my mind, let's go. I'll call the cops," but Santana wasn't stopping. She came to do a job and she was god damn well going too after Rachel broke into her house in the early hours of the morning! "Santana please! Don't go in there."

Santana simply waved her hand in response and put her finger to her lips to hush before continuing her steps inside.

It really didn't look like there was anybody left here, whatever happened to the men surely wasn't good, the trail of blood she found was sigh number 1 of that. It seemed to lead past the kitchen and to the back of the house into the bathroom. Which is exactly where Santana followed it too. She could see Rachel on the patio from the kitchen window, she was still ordering Santana out of the house, only now she was using hand gestures, to which Santana replied with one of her very own.

The faint sobbing from behind the door shook Santana from her actions of winding up Rachel.

"Mr. Berry?" Santana called out anxiously, she wasn't sure which of the men she was addressing, nor did she care. All she wanted was an answer, and she didn't get it as the sobbing continued.

Nut up or shut up Lopez. This slow and steady crap wasn't how she wanted to play the game, last time she did that she almost killed Finn...not that she saw a problem with that. She burst open the bathroom door and instantly wished she hadn't.

There was blood splattered all up the wall and it was obvious that this was where the worst of the attack happened, sat in bath tub was what appeared to be a somewhat healthy Leroy cradling the bloody body of his husband as he muttered something under his breath, he looked as though he had mauled by a tiger. His shirt was torn open along with his stomach skin, it look a surgeon had carelessly attempted surgery and then stopped. Parts of gut were out and resting on the stomach.

" ..what happened? Are you alright?...I think we should go," She cautiously approached and offered a hand to the bloody man in the bath. He pressed himself further into the bath and pulled the man in closer without saying a word to Santana. He was probably dead and they could both see it, but Santana soldiered on and kneeled beside the blood filled bath.

"I'm going to check his pulse okay?" The man sobbed some more but didn't answer. Santana knew that he was in shock and any sudden movements could be disastrous. "Is that okay?" Eventually the red eyed man nodded and Santana pressed her fingers against the least damaged side of his neck and waited. Nothing. It wasn't just a robbery, it was now a murder investigation and Santana didn't want to be in the foul smelling house any longer and it was probably best that Leroy left too.

" we need to leave, the police can sort this out and we'll get an ambulance an-"

"They just came in," he muttered, "In OUR house. He knew it was going to happen..I didn't listen." Leroy looked more like he was speaking to himself than Santana but she was most definitely listening. "Who bites people? Seriously?" he even managed a little chuckle, but it was almost instantly replaced by a flood of tears.

Santana stood up and began backing up until her back was flushed flat against the closed door. There was no way..that he just moved. He's dead! He was. She just checked his pulse and he was dead, but there his fingers were twitching. Santana had never seen a dead person before, but her father had told her about gases that stay in the body and are let out as movements, and she had convinced herself that's what it was. Until his eyes opened and one arm flew up to pull Leroys head to his mouth as he chomped down. The sound of the man screaming and trying to prise the man he married off of his neck was heartbreaking, and scary. Definitely scary. Santana could feel her muscles freezing as her brain went into meltdown, everything about the situation screamed 'run' but she couldn't. She hadn't realised how long she had been standing there staring until she felt eyes staring back, now 'run' was the only thing I her mind as she frantically spun around and tried to grip the handle. She could hear the blood swishing round in the bathtub as the man tried to crawl out and onto the floor, Santana didn't bother to look back before she slammed the door shut. The tapping of her converse hitting the floor and the squelching of the bloody carpet echoed throughout as she raced to the back door. For probably the first time in her life, Rachel Berry had done what she was told and stayed in the back garden. Santana had never been so grateful in her entire life for that. She ignored the worried stares from Rachel as the rushed back to the wooden panels.

"We're going now Rachel." Santana hadn't realised how big the drop was until she looked up at the panels towering over her. And to make matters worse, the bumps she had used from the other side weren't on this side. Trust the freaking Berry's to have a perfectly smooth fence!

"Santana. What happened? Are my dads okay?" Rachels eyes were getting unbearably full of water and her eyes reddened.

"Rachel drop it, how did you get over?" Santanas eyed scanned over the fence to look for some kind of way out, Rachel and Finn had gotten over somehow and now Santana needed that same route.

"Tell me what happened to my dads!" Rachel yelled to the tan girl, she hadn't looked the first time and she didn't look this time. But she wanted to know what happened and she'd be damned if Santana kept her in the dark about it. Her tantrum was about to start when a loud thud came from behind. Rachel swung around to find a bloody hand print pressed on the kitchen window being made by her dad.

"Is tha-"

"Run." Santana stated bluntly.

"What?"

"Run!" Santana yelled and the monster in the house had the same idea as it sprinted towards the back door.

Santana had the idea that she was well and truly fucked. The only escape was over the fence and they would never get over in time, the only other possible way out became clear. They couldn't get over..so they were going to have to go through it.

Santana picked up one foot and tried to force it through the wooden panel, the whole fence shook..but didn't break. The man was fumbling with the handle, trying desperately to understand how the lock worked. Santana didn't waste much time before trying over and over to break open the fence.

"A little help would be nice here Rachel!" Santana yelled, Rachels loyalties were torn! She didn't know why, but she was afraid. Of her own father? For some reason, she wanted to be on the other side of the fence a hell of a lot more than being in her own garden. Helping Santana break the fence seemed like best option and it wasn't long after that she had joined in the kicking riot, the whole panel plopped out of a place and fell into the yard next door. Just in time, it seemed the reanimated corpse had just figured out the door and almost ripped it off it's hinges.

It was fascinating, how he seemed stronger, faster and just generally in better health than both of the girls, except from the fact his usually brown eyes now practically shone, and the muscle that was hanging out of his mouth. He certainly didn't look in better health, and there was no way that Santana wanted to see just how fast he could run or how hard he could bite. Not did Rachel it seemed as the both raced through the gap and sprinted up to Santana's French patio doors. Managing to slam them shut, click the lock in place and swiftly pull the curtains over to block out the sunlight..and the view of what way well have chased them back.

"Well fuck me," Santana panted with her hands on her head.

"Santana...why was my dad chasing us?" Rachel wheezed out quietly.

"He was dead."

"What?" Rachel frowned, he wasn't dead! Dead men don't chase their daughters.

"I checked his pulse. He was dead. And there is no way in hell he'd be okay with what happened. His stomach was practically hanging out." Santana shot back in anger, of course it was crazy. Trying to explain how Rachels dead father had killed her other father and turned on Santana, she wouldn't believe it either! But it was true.

"Well you said it, you're NOT a doctor."

"I don't need to be a doctor to know when somebody is fucking dead Berry. And he was."

Santana removed her bloody hands from her now red highlighted hair and reached into her pocket to find the cause of the vibrations.

"Hey Quinn," she said into the device as though everything was completely fine.

"Ugh, hey. I can't come shopping with you later," the voice spoke back in a slow groggy voice. Although it was only around 7am now and the blonde had probably just woken up.

"Yup, not really the biggest of my concerns right now Q."

"Geez, thanks. Look we're waiting for the doctor."

"What? Why? Are you alright?!" Santana's heart stopped and she began to frantically paced back and forth.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. It's my mom. She got mugged coming home this morning...some bitch tried to bite her? Can you believe that shit?" Quinn chuckled, "But maybe I can make it afterwards alright?"

Santana's mind was working overtime, didn't Leroy mention something about biting? You know, right before he got bit. A bunch of bitty burglars seemed a bit too much of a coincidence for her. "Oh for fucks sake," she sighed. "Quinn, stay there. I'll be right over." Santana Lopez the fucking life saver.

As she began thinking of a way to Quinns and exactly what she would say, whilst ignoring Rachels questions and angry rant, Brittany called from upstairs.

"San? Why is Kurt waving at me from his window? Oh, and he's crying. I think Blaine is there too. What's going on?"

"Oh for fucks fucking sake!" Santana screamed as she stomped up the stairs and into the bedroom. Just as Brittany had said, there was Kurt, crying out the window of the house opposite. Now holding a white Tee with the word 'help' written in print along the back.

Hey, maybe he got robbed too. Quinn lived on the other side of town so whatever was going on seemed to be happening there too, and in Kurt's house. Great.

* * *

**This is a long chapter I know, I don't like doing long chapters :( do you guys like long chapters? Also, I know the story is going pretty slowly :/ I don't really want a huge amount of characters right now but I'll probably bring in some more later on! And no Klaine this chapter D: Review :)**


	4. Making choices

"Oh my god! Would you please just hurry up?! There is literally nothing else you can fit into that bag, hobbit." Santana snarled as she stalked past her parents' bedroom where Finn was running around like a lapdog, fetching things for Rachel.

"I haven't packed my coffee machine!" Rachel yelled back and she devised a plan in her head about how to fit the hugely oversized appliance into her small duffel bag.

"What? Why would you even want a coffee machine?! You're going across the street for like 2 seconds and then coming back! And there is no way in hell is that stupid thing going to fit into tha-"

"Done." Rachel smirked proudly as she launched the bag at Santana. There was always a little sense of pride in her bag packing abilities, those times in 2nd grade when she would practice packing and unpacking her equipment really paid off. Now who's laughing! Her. Because she can pack all her bags fastest and then run off to go laugh. Rachel Berry wins again.

"I'm not carrying this. I'm not taking anything."

"You can't be underprepared Santana!"

"I'm not going to be underprepared Berry! I'm taking a bat, my car and my blonde. If you want to pack coffee machines and nut crackers, go ahead. But I'm taking necessary things."

"Like me."

"Yeah, no. No you're not coming with us hobbit."

"What?! But...but we're a team?" Rachel wined much to Santana's annoyance, her voice was getting more unbearable in every passing second and it took every ounce of self will not to knock the brunette out with that damn coffee machine. But she did throw the heavy bag and Finn's feet and raced downstairs towards kitchen doorway to grab her infamous bat, ignoring the pleas from Rachel and the angry yells from Finn after she told them that "Operation Save Klaine" was their job.

"Why can't Rachel and Finn come with us again?" Brittany asked innocently as she locked her fingers with Santana's and stared out the window into the street.

"Because they're annoying. We need to stick together babe, you and me...plus, I can't stand her singing all the time."

Brittany smirked a little and gripped the tan hand tighter. Being alone felt nice, not having Rachel singing was nice, talking to Kurt and Blaine was nice. Everything just felt right, so right that she had almost forgotten what was going on, not that she had much of an idea in the first place! But Santana did, and she knew all too well that "just right" meant bad. Nothing was as it seemed lately. This was proven when her eyes focused on a shuffle coming from an alleyway to the left of the house opposite.

"Is that Rory?" Brittany squinted her eyes and leaned into the window, trying to get a clearer view of the figure appearing out of the blackness. He looked fine, a little panicked, but fine nevertheless. It was obvious he hadn't seen them, Santana's shrubs had always blocked the view from outside, and she was a very glad of that right now!

The figure that had now been confirmed as Rory, clear from the terrible hairstyle froze. Something down the street had literally shocked him still, the girls couldn't see what it was, but judging from the widening of eyes and fists clenching. It wasn't good. Silence surrounded them for a while, both parties patiently waiting for something to happen, anything.

"Should we invite him in?" Brittany smiled and pulled away from Santana towards the door.

"NO. No. Brittany don't open the door."

"Why not? He looks confused. Maybe he lost his pants again."

"B, he didn't lose his pants last time," Santana growled, "It was a trick remember?, now please, get away from the door."

Brittany frowned as she eyed up Santana. She had her serious face on which was never a good sign; she slowly pulled her hand away from the handle. "Why? What's going on?" She enquired as she began to slide back towards the window.

"Come on, I think we need to go the back way." Santana quickly jumped up and dragged Brittany out through the kitchen and towards the backdoor."

"Why? What's going on?...Santana!" Brittany huffed in frustration but it was only ignored by Santana who quickly spun her round again.

"Nope. Never mind. Front way it is. HOBBIT. HOW FAST ARE YOU AT GETTING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE?!" Santana yelled up the stairs, by the time she had raced back through the kitchen with Brittany in tow, the couple were both at the bottom of the stairs.

"Meh, could be better." Santana mocked, despite the situation and the horribly confusing things she had just seen, there was always time to let Rachel know that she sucked. Next, a plan!

"Funny Santana. What do you want?"

"Can we talk? Like..Over there? Away from the giant and B?" Santana narrowed her eyes and nodded her head towards the end of the living room. "Britt, don't go near the windows okay?"

Brittany nodded happily and continued her babbling to Finn who stood clumsily rocking on his heels whilst the girls found a more suitable area.

"I think we misjudged this whole thing Berry. Like, severely misjudged. We're in deep here, and we're stuck."

"Stuck? Stuck as in how? You have a car, we don't seem very stuck."

"No.." Santana sighed, "We're really stuck. My car..It, it doesn't have any gas in it. And have you seen the streets? There's no way we can go out there."

"Why? Are the more burglars?!" Rachel asked in a blind panic, instantly whipping her head towards a window.

"Rachel! They aren't burglars! Think about it. Think about how crazy this is. Your dad? He was dead. Dead people don't come back Berry, and I saw Rory an-"

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked casually.

"Not anymore. He..They killed him. Ate him to be exact." Santana brought her fingers up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're fucked Berry. There's no way we're getting out. I don't want to say it, but those people out there? They're not people. They're...zombies."

Rachel's face remained straight for a little while, much longer than she had expected actually. But it was inevitable for her to burst into laughter. "Zombies? You think the dead are walking the earth? Really?" Reality hit Rachel and she frowned angrily at Santana. "Is this some kind of practical joke? You set this whole thing up didn't you! This isn't funny Santana. I'll admit that it kind of was about 20 minutes ago, but not anymore."

"I'm not kidding about this Berry! What the hell do you think I am! You don't believe me?" Santana paused and waited for Rachel's disapproving head shake. "Then I didn't want to have to do this, but you need to look in the back yard. No, actually don't. Not even you deserve to see that...it's your dad Rachel. Your father, who isn't alive, is standing in the back yard, he's just standing there, he's covered in blood and his jaw and a few bones look broken."

Rachel paused for a while, trying to read into Santana's face. What she found wasn't good. Remorse. Santana looked and sounded genuinely sorry, which meant she was telling the truth. Santana Lopez couldn't fake feelings, because she's never needed too. She'll just tell you straight up! But this was different, this wasn't her being a bitch, it wasn't even her trying to be funny or insulting. This was her being a decent person. Rachel's emotions or logically brain didn't even kick in, instead, she switched completely involuntary into survival mode. This was something you used to joke about with your buddies, not something that actually happened! They needed a plan, sure Santana's house was safe, but for how long? Due to the huge eating habits of the girls, there was hardly any food, their car had no gas, and a baseball bat was their only protection resource. And on top of all this shit, their best friends were stuck in a different place with no way of getting out.

"How are we going to get Kurt and Blaine across?" Rachel wiggled her thumbs anxiously.

"Maybe we don't,"

"Santana." Rachel warned. "We are getting them out and I don't fucking care how we do it!"

Santana had to admit that she was a little impressed with Rachel's cussing; it was probably a first that a bad word ever left the Jewish girls mouth and entered the brunette's ear.

"Hold. The fuck up, hobbit! If you let me finish, I was going to say, that maybe it isn't them that needs getting out."

"But you just said you had no gas?"

"Oh I don't. But we have legs, which is the same thing right?-"

"Not really."

"Well it'll have to do because it's all we've got. Is Kurt's house secure? I suppose his back yard won't be busted up. But he has low fences! And his dad has gone crazy. We could go to Quinn's! I don't know how the situation with her mom is...but she lives close to the school! That's good right? Or is that bad? We need to be as far away from people as possible. Do you think we should go to Wal-Mart later?"

"Santana! Calm down. You're starting to sound like me. We're going to do this, and we're going to do it like this. You and I will go outside, we'll each take one direction to check on, once both sides look clear, Brittany will send the signal to Kurt an-"

"Whoa! Hold up, wha-"

"Brittany will be upstairs. She'll be fine. Then they'll run across individually, and bang on the door, where Finn will let them in. Once they've both crossed, we'll get back inside and figure out how we're getting to Quinn, okay?" Rachel managed to get it all out in one breath, which lead to her making a real bizarre sound as she inhaled quickly.

"Wow.." Santana awed, "Okay. Yeah I guess." What? Since when was Rachel freaking Berry so prepared for all this shit?! Santana was stunned to say the least, she just stood there and opened and closed her jaw a few times, after a while Rachel found it unsettling and opted to gently shove the conversation forwards.

"Any questions?" Rachel demanded firmly.

"Uh..no, no I don't think so. That was a very..informative plan." Santana frowned at the floor, wasn't all this badass planning shit her job? "When do we do it?"

"Now."

"Ah." Santana nodded and strolled up the stairs to tell the others.

"And you're sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Finn. It's a good idea, Santana and I have been over it a million times and it's completely flawless! Everything is going to work out. Nothing stands between us and them!" Rachel smiled triumphantly.

"What about Kurt's dad?" Brittany queried, "Kurt said he was sick. Is he okay now? Is he coming too?"

And there it was. The fault in the flawless plan. Was he okay? Was he still pissed? Was it already too late for him? And more importantly, was he one of those things that devoured Rory in the street? Neither of them fancied their chances of finding out. Kurt and Blaine were just going to have to deal with it, and if they didn't? They'd die. It was _probably _as simple as that but nobody knew for certain. All they did know is that the girls were more than lucky to escape the men in the bathroom, sending Finn in to sort out his stepfather wouldn't do much good, he was useless! And a sad Rachel is an even more annoying one. There was no way in hell Brittany was going to be allowed out, Rachel downright refused, Santana had thought about it a little...a lot actually, but she eventually concluded that the boys life just weren't worth risking her own for. Who'd look after Britt if something happened to her? No. Nobody was going. They were already offered her house and a plan, that was about as much help they were getting. Burt was their problem.

Another half an hour cruised by with the 4 writing the plan out to the boys opposite and arguing via paper, the time had finally come for Brittany to send the signal. Kurt nodded reluctantly out and mouthed the word, "help?" once more, it was no surprise when Santana popped up and gave him the finger before she and Rachel set off out of the house to take up positions. The hedges had proven themselves once more when they stepped into them, they were practically invisible. A perfect view. Of nothing. It was quiet. Rory's mutilated body lay in the centre of the street, various organs spread across the road and a leg missing. There had been debate earlier in the house whether or not to get rid of the body, it was hardly a morale booster for anybody in the house, despite secret dislike for him on Santana's part. Anyway, he was dead. He wasn't much harm to anybody anymore.

A small pale hand shot out through the letterbox with thumbs up, Kurt's indicator that he was coming over. All this ninja style malarkey seemed a little silly now. The plan was just for him to run across, nothing special, but of course Rachel had gone to extremes and demanded they wear green and rub mud on their face. It seemed like forever before the door opposite finally jerked open a little to reveal a nervous Kurt looking glumly over at the bushes. A firm nod and hand gesture from Santana brought the boy sprinting across without stopping for so much as a breath, no sound, and no attraction draw to them. Kurt was over, he tapped on Santana's front door gently, thankfully Finn had remembered his one job he was assigned. Open the door. Blaine was a lot more careless, Kurt had made it look like a piece of pie! Blaine however was a lot less fluent.

He opened the door, kicked over the trash cans outside, lost a shoe and tore his shirt before he had even gotten to the pavement! The noise didn't go unnoticed as hoped. Blaine was frozen dead in his tracks, in the middle of the road, next to Rory as an ear piercing screeching sound blasted down the street. It didn't sound like a person, it wasn't a cry for help...oh no, it seemed like something much more callous. It was a call. Blaine had been spotted. Blaine was in trouble. Blaine was..Santana didn't want to think it, but he was fucked. The noise maker was at the bottom of the long street, the glowing eyes were proof of that. But from experience, she knew how fast those things could move.

"Blaine, come on! You need to move, now!" Rachel yelled out, the alarm had already been raised, a helping word of advice would mean nothing, unless Blaine did exactly what she had said, in which case then it would save his life! But he had no intention of moving, the blood drained from his face, his legs began to shake below him and it looked like he was going nowhere fast! Rachel didn't think twice. She wasn't the fastest runner, but she was going to give it a good go!

She leapt out from the bush, ran through the fence and into the bloodstained road, "Blaine, come on. We need to go." Blaine's eyes didn't flicker from the monster at the end of the street, not even when Santana's vice like grip took his hand and dragged him, literally. His legs had given way and it looked like how a solider carried an injured comrade. Blaine felt like a ton of bricks now, there was no turning back anymore. A small glance to her left and her heart pounded hysterically in her chest, it echoed through her head, she wasn't sure what a heart attack felt like, but that was the only way she could describe it, there was a tall bloody figure sprinting towards her. It covered at least 5 metres in a matter of seconds. The harder she tugged on Blaine the more he seemed to resist. They had reached the other side of the pavement, she could look back and see her front door but getting there seemed like an impossible challenge. The figure was quickly approaching, very quickly. Once they got behind the small black fence they had a fair chance! It was only just behind them, it was right there!

"Blaine!" Rachel half kicked him in the side, "Blaine I can't carry you anymore. Get up!" She panted whilst moving her hands to grip at his the material on his shoulders. His body remained limp and Rachel pulled with all her might to move the boy.

Blaine made no attempt to move, Santana had seconds to make a choice. They were right there! But so was the walker, there was no way the two of them could make it behind those gates. Rachel was tired, he was heavy. But she had no intention of letting him go, no plan for letting her best friends boyfriend be torn apart, what was she going to do? It was her, them, or all of them. There was no way they would all get back into that house alive. Not when the monster with its bloody jaw hanging limp, the arms reached out in front reaching out for them, the legs moving at a mind blowing pace. They were fucked. They were all fucked. So Santana made her choice.

* * *

**I don't even remember writing this! So I was pretty shocked to see it saved and if it wasn't for the last reviewer reminding me it's been a while, it probably would never have been put up! I can't even remember what I wrote, either way, I'm too lazy to read it and change anything so just let me know what you think :) REVIEW.**


End file.
